A New Found Love
by Tritessa Malaise
Summary: Sasuke was supposed to love her. Naruto was always there for her. NaruSaku [oneshot]


**A/N: --Enters dramatically—Well I'm here for my...umm, uh.I don't remember, oh well–jumps in the air and falls flat on face—this is going to be a songfic. (Some random person: oh I just love all the pretty songs!) –throws shoe-- Shut up! Anywho back to what I was saying. Wait, what was I saying? Damn you random person! I smite thee. Smite, smite, SMITE! **

**Disclaimer: don't own any of it –pouts—**

**I am moving through the crowd  
Trying to find myself  
Feel like a guitar that's never played  
Will someone strum away? **

She had always felt weak. Like a nothing that existed for no reason. No matter how hard she tried. She was never as good as the boys, or most of the girl ninjas. She needed protection all the time. She would always look at the backs of her fellow ninjas. She was never the one protecting. She hated herself for it.

**And I ask myself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
and I tell myself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..**

She didn't need anyone to save her any longer. She was stronger now. But she was also bitterer. She had begged Tsunade to train her. To make her stronger. She wanted to be the one protecting not the other way around. After days of begging and pleading Tsunade finally agreed. She was now a strong kunoichi. She even had Tsunade's monstrous strength.

**You are moving through the crowd  
Trying to find yourself  
Feel like a doll left on a shelf  
Will someone take you down? **

She had never gotten over her stupid crush. Although now-a-days it wasn't as heavy as it was before. She had gotten over him somewhat. When she was crushing on him harder she had never paid any attention to the others who could see the strength in her. but now that she was free of him she respected and appreciated all of them more, even the sand siblings who had tried to destroy Konoha from the inside. She still missed the one she loves. He was always cold to everyone. He was afraid of being classified as worthless, like he had always called her. He wanted so many things at once that take time to develop.

**And you ask yourself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
Gotta tell yourself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me.. **

He was complicated. Letting no one in. He was an enigma to everyone except their sensei. He was the only one to ever really understand him. the only one to ever get through that hard exterior, except maybe Naruto.

**Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light on to erase it all  
You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless  
So open all the blinds and turn the curtains**

The night in Konoha was chilly. It was fall, so of course it was cold. She sat on the same bench. The bench that held so many memories for her. Where she almost kissed him. Where he had first called her annoying. Where he had left her. Every time she comes to this place it reminds her of how weak she really is. But she can't stop herself from coming.

**No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me.. **

"Sakura?" someone said curiously. They were coming near her. She didn't tense. She knew the voice. She turned to him.

"Naruto," she said softly.

Naruto had seen her many times sitting in that same exact spot. He had asked her about it before but she had brushed it off. He knew not to touch on the subject. He truly loved her. he always had. They were eighteen and Sasuke still hadn't returned. Orochimaru had taken Sasuke's body. They unfortunately had to kill him. Sakura had been heartbroken. She ran to him for comfort. That's the night she realized that she did love him. before she hadn't but once she knew Sasuke would never return she had developed something for the Kyuubi holder.

Standing up she walked over to him and planted a kiss on his soft lips. He returned the kiss with out hesitation. They broke apart and began walking to his house.

**We are moving through the crowd... **


End file.
